


Gwiazda

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer obiecuje Samowi wiele rzeczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwiazda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/gifts).



> Dla deanmon (mannlicher) z nadzieją, że napisze nowy, fluffiasty rozdział "You are my heaven".  
> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Archanioł stał tuż przed Samem. Winchester czuł jego ciepły oddech na policzku, kiedy ten mówił:

— Dam ci wszystko, czego zapragniesz, Sam — obiecywał Lucyfer. — Akceptację, — _której nigdy nie miałeś_ zawisło nieme w powietrzu.

— Szczęście — kontynuował diabeł.

_Które zawsze ci umykało przez palce._

— Oraz miłość — dodał archanioł.

_Którą zawsze w końcu traciłeś._

— Dam ci to wszystko, Sam. Nawet gwiazdę z nieba. — Jego głos był tak szczery, tak pełen uczuć, że Winchester musiał jakoś zareagować.

— Tylko, że ja już to mam — powiedział Sam, a widząc zdziwienie w oczach diabła, kontynuował:

— Mam twoją akceptację. Mam szczęście, które mi dajesz. Mam też twoją miłość. Nawet moją własną, Poranną Gwiazdę, którą jesteś ty.

Podszedł jeszcze bliżej do Lucyfera, tak, że stykali się teraz nosami i wziął jego twarz w dłonie.

— Kocham cię, Lucyferze. Jak nikogo innego. Od zawsze i na zawsze, jestem tylko _twój_ i pełen miłości _do ciebie_.

Pocałunek był, według archanioła, jedyną sensowną odpowiedzią.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Moja droga siostrzyczko]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952311) by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS)
  * [Niespodzianka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963078) by [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka)




End file.
